Dreams Come True
by Colonelcas
Summary: For an unexplained reason, Queen Elsa has been sent to a different reality of modern day. How will Joseph help Elsa to get used to 21st century traditions. Elsa X OC later on story. (Based off soccerplayer12's novel: The Other Dimension)
1. Schools Out For The Winter?

**ATTENTION MUST READ. This is dedicated to soccerplayer12 and his story The Other Dimension. Most of this is based on his work, and I urge you to see it first, as he is the one to start this time travelling phenomenon. I just wanted to write a different act of approach to it and I'm asking soccerplayer12 not to hate me for this. I talked to him about me making another story where it will be the other way round. But this is not that no, I'm sorry.**

**I should probably shut up now.**

It was 7:30am and the alarm on my phone was going off. Time for school. I stayed in bed for another ten minutes until I got up and started to get dressed. Its when I got out of bed I noticed it was rather too cold in my room. I had left my window open overnight because it was the middle of summer and it still gets hot during night time, but when I went to shut it my eyes hit the pane of glass. Because for outside. It. Was. Snowing. The whole street was covered in at least 8 inches of snow and ice. My mind try to find a way to explain why it was winter in summer.

"Who? What? Where?"

And then it clicked in my head. No school. "Yes!" I shouted quietly while fist pumping the air.

School had been really boring lately, I was over the moon that I didn't have to go. So instead of me getting dressed for school, I changed into some casual lounging clothes and started playing on my Playstation 4. A couple moments later and my door opened. It was my mum, she must of heard the noises of artillery going off in my game.

"Joseph, why are you not in school?" She demanded.

"I take it you haven't seen outside" I replied pointing to my window.

She stormed over to the window and lifted the blinds. "Oh. Right. My bad." She stammered, a little bit surprised.

"Does that let me off?" I asked.

"I guess it does" She said and starts smiling. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes please" I say politely.

With that she leaves the room for me to continue playing Battlefield 4. After a couple of sessions my mum calls me down for breakfast and we both eat together. Later my dad comes down in his dressing gown. "Morning" He calls out.

"Good Morning" We both say back.

Before I finish my food, I feel a buzz in my pocket. It was a text from Danny. Apparently, he and some other friends were out hanging in the park. I scooped up the remainder of the plates contents and ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?" My mum asks concerned.

"Getting ready, to go out" I replied from upstairs.

"Okay, make sure to dress warmly" She yells.

"I will"

A couple more seconds later and I'm walking downstairs in some beige chinos with a black shirt and a dark green jacket. "Will you guys be here when I get back" I ask.

My dad speaks up. "We have all day off so yes. By the way, I don't want you to get into any trouble out there"

My mum then puts a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, he's 18 now, let it go" she says the last three words with finesse while smirking at me.

"Mum. Seriously"

"Sorry" She apologises knowing what she did but still smiling at him.

"Bye then" I say as I shut the door.

As I start making my way down town. I couldn't help but laugh to myself thinking about my Mum's terrible reference. She knew I was obsessed with Frozen but that was just taking it to a whole new level. I had never been a big fan of Disney movies. I have never seen The Lion King or even The Little Mermaid. And all the girls at my school had been bitching about Frozen and singing all the songs from it. So one day I decided to finally watch it, just to see what all the fuss was about. And after 2 hours of film watching I was obsessed to Frozen. Yep. Thats it. Suddenly, I felt like Frozen was the best thing to ever happen to the world of modern day. I mean, I don't want to sound like a paedophile But no one can deny that a animated character such as Elsa the snow queen, wasn't beautiful.

I realised what I was thinking about and shook my head of thoughts. However, looking around, the scene reminded me too much about that part where Elsa froze the kingdom on her coronation.

This time I slapped my head. I really had to stop thinking about Frozen.

But as I continued to walk to the park, I deciding to take the path through the forest, and that's when I saw it. To my right in the foliage, was a massive blizzard of snow. I started to approach it, as it seemed localised and wasn't out of control. When I got near enough, I could see a bright blue light emanating from inside. After a while it went out and the blizzard died down with it.

There was someone lying there still on the snowy ground. I instantly drew resemblance to who it was and my mind exploded into tiny bits of fragments.

"What the fu-


	2. Welcome To The 21st Century

Okay. Situation. I'm In the middle of a small forest, where its snowing in winter, and a blizzard came out of nowhere, and soon after there's a person that looks like Queen Elsa lying down not moving Wait! She's not moving! Is she dead? Am I dead? Because I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now. Shit. Just calm down, think.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. "Psssst hello?" I call out quietly. Nothing.

I took a look around to see if there was anyone who could help me but no one was close, great. What choice did I have, I couldn't leave her out here. I started to approach her cautiously, she made no sound and all you could hear was my feet slowly crunching against the snow. She was lying there, face down in the snow. Her blonde hair matched perfectly with the colour of the white ground as well. The blue ice dress she was wearing shined and sparkled underneath the cold morning sun.

I crouch down to poke her, making sure she was alive.

After I jabbed her, nothing happened. Yep, she was dead, I am so screwed.

"mmmmmm"

Wait, did she just groan.

"mmmmphhhh"

I felt a sigh of relief, she wasn't dead, which is a good thing. But now, she's waking up, and that was a bad thing. What am I supposed to do? I don't have time for this. Ahhh scew it.

Elsa pulled herself up from the floor, brushing off specs of snow from her dress. She must have been to busy to see me until she looked up, and as soon as she did so, my body turned frozen, literally. I must of scared her because when she saw me, a jet blue stream flashed in front of me and the bottom half of my torso was covered in ice. "Ow, what was that for?"

The Queens face went from shock to one of guilt. "O-Oh I'm so-sorry, hang on." She flicked her wrist and the ice melted. I put my hand on the spot where the ice was, and despite the warm clothing, it was freezing cold. "Thanks" I said looking up to her. She smiled knowingly and then immediately went to the demanding Queen form. "Who are you?" She asked.

I still couldn't get my head round on why this was happening, and that I was talking to quite possibly the Queen of Arendelle. For now I complied. "My name is Joseph, your majesty" I greeted while bowing. Danm, why did I say 'your majesty', she might get suspicious. Although to be fair, she probably is freaked out already.

She backed up a bit from where I was standing. "Where am I?" She asked again, looking around the small clearing we were in.

I gulped. "You're in America"

She looked back at me. "Never heard of it" She said simply.

I laughed a little bit. "I wouldn't be surprised." I say looking at the ground.

"And why is that?" She said concerned, and was now looking at me questioningly. She wanted answers and I had to give her to them. And to be honest, those cute blue eyes, were now staring right into me with impatience. I couldn't stop staring into those eyes, as much as they were intimidating, they were so elegant. They matched her face so beautifully and contrasted so well with-

"Well, I'm waiting."

I snapped back to reality. I realised I had just been staring at her. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to-ummm. Forget it, back to the subject." I was swinging my arms back and fourth in thought. How am I meant to explain it to her. So I quickly added in. "Do you know how you got here?"

Elsa then looked down at the floor, trying to remember what happened. "I cant remember much, I was riding with my sister and then suddenly everything went hazy and blue, that's how I got here, where ever 'here' is?"

"As I said your majesty, you are in the country of America" I said.

She looked at me confused. "Country?"

I dragged a hand down my face, I knew where this was going. "Country, is another word for kingdom, put simply" I explained.

Elsa now straightened her back, standing slightly higher than me. "Take me to your King of this 'Country' please."

"Well, we kind of don't have a King..." I trailed off.

"What! How are you supposed to uphold a kingdom, or country, or whatever it is, without a king..."

"We do have a ruler" I said quietly, I didn't want to raise my voice over hers. Unfortunately she didn't hear me and kept rambling on. This time I put a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa listen..."

She immediately stopped, and stood still from the outcome of my actions. She looked surprised to see me trying to comfort her. I could feel the frost lightly forming on the palm of my hand, but it didn't matter, I had to calm her down. Something must of caused her to unease at bit and she slowly backed away. "I didn't tell you my name"

Oh boy, you done f***ed it up now Joseph. "Wait, its not like it seems" I tried to reassure her.

She just shook her head. "No, just, stay away from me." And with that she started to take off to the edge of the forest. Right back towards...the road! Danm!

"Elsa!" I called out. But there was no answer. The cloak of her dress was weaving in and out of the trees as she made her way closer to the buzzing street.

"Elsa, wait!" I tried again. I was met with only branches whipping into my face, leaving small cuts along my cheek.

When I made it out into the open to see where she was, my heart, which seconds ago was beating at a fast speed due to the chase through the woods, suddenly dropped. Elsa was standing in the middle of the road, looking around at the craziness before her eyes. A horn went off and she turned to find a black car screeching towards her. I snapped my head between the car and Elsa, and my legs automatically started to pump as hard as they can. "Elsa!" All of my attempts to call her were worn off. She didn't even turn her head to the sound my voice. Instead she stuck her gaze at the chunk of metal, about to run her over.

Without thinking, I barged as hard as I could into Elsa, knocking her onto the pavement. I didn't mean it to hurt but at least now she's safe. And that's when whatever air I had left in my lungs were crushed out through my bloodied mouth. I had lost strength in all my limbs, and so let my body rag doll across the road, away from the now halted car. I couldn't stop coughing, my lungs were grasping for air but at the same time were filling up with blood. Before I lost consciousness, I saw two pairs of legs crouch next to me, but I couldn't look up to see who they were.

Instead I just, let it go.


	3. More Problems

**Hello there, I'm back. Well, not back from London, but back on the story. I have a little bit of spare time to write and I bring you chapter three. Also please read the A/N at the end of this chapter. Chapter III...**

I can feel my chest rise as I take in a steady breath. My eyes were opening. The first thing I noticed, was that I was not in my room. The smell, the colour, the way the light was coming through the blinds. I went to sit up, to further look around, using my left arm to hoist me up. As soon as I put pressure on it, it felt like lightning had just coursed through my entire limb, And I fell back down to the bed with a grunt. The high pitched beeping noise that went off when I tried to move caught my attention, causing me to inspect my surroundings from my lying position. On my left was a life support monitor that kept a steady tone, signalling my okay condition. The walls were white and held leaflets of all sorts. The daylight of what appeared to be morning, glowed its way past the blinds, leaving the room in a dim blue haze. But it was the afternoon when I-oh. The realisation hit me. I remember the moment when time slowed down for a split second, and I used that opportunity to step into the path of death, in place of someone else. But how am I still alive?

My right arm was fine, so I brought it up to my covers of the patient bed and slowly lifted it down my body. I saw the extent of my injuries. My entire left arm was in a cast and felt stiff like a bone.

There was another cast wrapping around my chest diagonally, it too, was rock hard. My free hand pressed slightly against it, only resulting in another small doze of pain. I clenched my eyes and let out of a small breath when the pain subsided. A quiet snore then caught my attention again, and I turned to my right to find a mess of blonde hair, dug up inside in an arm resting against the arm of the chair next to me.

Why had Elsa stayed with me? She didn't have a choice, she has nowhere to go. And despite all this, she looked peaceful in her sleep. The light of day was also shining on her soft white face, only making her look more beautiful. More beautiful? What am I saying. I nearly got KILLED! And here I am admiring Elsa.

I could also see there were faint red marks around her eyes, as well as bags from fatigue. She had crying no doubt, probably because she blames herself for what happened. And when she wakes up again, She will be less scared than when I met her and I will have to explain everything to her.

Just then, the door opened, and a nurse came in carrying some towels and other items on a medical tray. She closed the door behind her and turned to see me awake looking at her. "Oh, you're up!"

The nurse moves over to a table and sets her things down, before making her way next to my bed and picking up a clipboard from the night stand to my side. "Good morning! Is it, Joseph?"

"Yes," I reply, my voice hoarse from lack of communication. "Joseph Wakefield"

She looks up from the clipboard to look at me. "Do you remember what happened?"

All I do is nod, my mind was too busy trying to remember the crash to form any type of words to say.

"Well Joseph, it seems like you sustained two cracked ribs, a splintered shoulder blade and a muscle injury in your right leg." The nurse smiles slightly. "Its a miracle actually, that kind of accident could have killed you, but it looks like you are as hard as a rock because you will be able to leave by this afternoon. But you will have to fill out some papers before hand, now, is there anyone I can contact?"

I use my uninjured leg and arm to sit myself up some more and get used to the feeling of my limited movement. "My family contacts is in my phone." I say patting my pockets, finding nothing. "But where is it..."

"Oh yes!" The nurse chimes. "Your personal belongings are over here" She walks over to a table and grabs a few things, before returning and handing me my wallet, keys and phone. I thank her and take my possessions, putting my keys and wallet on my lap and holding my phone in my hand. Unfortunately, there was a deep and sharp crack all across the front and the back casing was shattered. I tried turning it on but had no luck.

"Broken." I say simply.

Before she could reply I add. "And I don't know the number off by heart."

The nurse's face looked quite old and frigid, as well as tired, and also the fact that this was harder than she expected. But no matter what, she still kept her happy and caring attitude towards me. "In that case, do you know your way home?"

"Yes, this is the Dellen General Hospital?"

She nods and goes to write down a few things on the clipboard, afterwards she puts it down beside me along with a couple of papers. "When your ready, fill out these and hand them to the front desk. We can then call for a cab to take you home." She says smiling.

I offer my hand and smile back. "Thank you," A quick look at her name tag. "Gerda."

The nurse, Gerda, shakes my hand and bows her head. "My pleasure."

With that she walks to the door. "Wait!" I call out. "Do you mind if you can wake her up please." I ask gesturing to Elsa lying across from me on the sofa.

"Of course." Her face turns pitiful. "Poor thing, she's been up all night, she looked really scared. Do you know her?"

_Yes? No? Yes? No? _"Kind of...and yes she can be shy." _And how do you know that? Couldn't have been a possible Disney movie could it? Because you somehow know that this girl is very shy and worried around people? "Oh shut up! This is not the time brain!" _

"Thank you again."

Gerda walks out the door and closes it leaving with a small wave. I can hear some shuffling and look to see Elsa raise herself from her sleep. As soon as she makes eye contact with me, she immediately starts sobbing. "Hey, hey, come." I say with a soft voice and open my right arm towards her. She hesitates at first but then slumps into my shoulder.

"M srie."

"What?" I ask still in a calm low voice.

"I'm Sorry" She says again sniffling.

I rest a hand on her shoulder and gently push her off my shoulder so that she's looking at me. Elsa's eyes were crystal blue and despite all the rough red areas around her eyelids, they stood out like diamonds in the sky, making her whole face near unnoticeable. "Its okay, its not your fault, The doctors say I can walk out today and besides. Its me who should be apologising, I scared you and I probably owe you an explanation."

Elsa sits up on the edge of the bed and has stopped crying. There was a small hint of that demanding presence of the Queen from earlier. "I believe you do" She says sternly.

At that point I dragged a hand down my face. This was going to be way harder than I expected and I don't think I can explain in all from a hospital bed. And I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I need to get home and I also realised that Elsa has nowhere to stay, until I figure out a way to get her home. I open my mouth to speak and manage to resist saying her name to avoid more awkward situations. "Look, your Majesty, I don't know how you got here or why, but all I can say is you're in a different reality or possible the future, I cant say."

Elsa goes to ask questions but I interject. "The only thing I can say is that until we find a way to get you home, you have nowhere to go or stay, so I would like to invite you back to my house. If you do, I promise over my dead body that I will explain everything to you." I end my proposition with a attempt of a reassuring smile.

She ponders on in thought, contemplating my words. In the end she gives a meek smile. "Okay" she says quietly.

I get up from the patient bed and look around the room one last time. A thought came to my mind about how Elsa must of saw this hospital and all the strange machinery and how she must be terrified. And in the midst of all this, I still think I am partly to blame. "I'm sorry if all of this is hard to accept and if this is scaring you."

She lowly nods and follows me out the room. I fill out the papers and hand to the desk, thanking the staff for having me. Me and Elsa wait outside the main entrance for the cab and when it came I opened the door for Elsa and she got in. Throughout the entire drive back it was dead silent between us apart from the cab radio and its engine. I honestly thought Elsa would be hurling questions at me but instead her facial expression was mixed with wide eyes, curiousness and sadness as she looked out the window at the town whizzing past. I respect her for not harassing me and knew that I will have to make it up to her when we get back.

Oh no. Problem number ninety-nine, My parents. This was all coming together to be a living hell. I almost screamed in confusion inside the cab but managed to focus my thoughts on how I'm going to explain to them as well. A few minutes later, we arrived at my house and both of us got out of the car. I thanked the driver, because who else do I need to thank today. And when the car pulled out, I turned to Elsa who was eyeing up the establishment. "My house" I exclaim, waving towards the front door.

As we walk up the stairs I take out my keys. "Now to explain this to my parents."

"Wait. What? You didn't say you had-" The surprise and anger in her voice was rising.

I took in a deep breath and my stomach was tensing up. I turn the key and push the door open. "Here we go..."

**Update (04-09-14) Thursday**

**Wow, did not expect that to take too long.**

**I got a lot to cover so I'll make a list**

**I got back from my week long stay in London 5 days ago and I started this chapter during that time but never got to finish it until now**

**I have 3 days until I go back to school and it will be the start of my personal subjects, so very busy.**

**I have also sustained a hip injury which has me confined to my house for a week or so.**

**SO from all this dilemma I say this. Next update for this story I will promise to get done in the next 2 weeks. Next update for my other story The Watcher Of Arendelle I promise to get done during this week. **

**Anyway, thank you for your continued support and please leave a review. If you like these time travelling Stories, make sure to check out Winterknight's: The Tides Of Time and Soccerplayer's: The Other Dimension.**

**See you in a week. **


End file.
